The end of the doctor
by wilkonw3
Summary: basically its all a surprise


**Fanfiction: - Doctor Who**

**This is my first time writing fanfiction so basically I hope you like it, so enjoy**

The end of the doctor Part one

Chapter one

The doctor and rose had just dropped captain jack back to Cardiff, so he could pick up a few things. While they were waiting for him, the doctor asked rose something "do you ever wander about leaving me and the tardis" rose replied with a steady but kind of nervous voice "why your not thinking about leaving me behind are you"

"No never you know I love, well not love but you know I like having you around " he said rose looked at him with a cheeky smile that he didn't notice. Then the tardis door swung open and captain jack came running in slamming it behind him. "Careful jack you'll end up breaking her doors one day" the doctor said "if you want to live you will get us as far away from here as you can" and at that moment you could hear a loud banging on the door. Rose had a little scream of shock and went over to jack "what's going on jack" "rose don't worry ill let you know as soon as were as far away from here as we can be" "jack tell me now, I want to know" she was now shouting at him, "fine, you remember when I got in trouble with the judoon" "yeah you nearly got us killed and blown up" "well there after us and the tardis, because apparently we have killed one of there secret mercenary's and they would like to really punish us". The tardis landed and the doctor walked to the door, he opened it slightly to see where they had landed and he turned to rose and jack and said "don't worry it's safe here" "how can you be sure" asked jack "I know" rose and jack looked at each other then at the doctor who just left the tardis.

Chapter two

Jack and rose walked towards the tardis doors to see where they had landed and why the doctor thought it would be safe to stay there. Thoughts started to go through roses mind she started to wander, why the doctor brought them to wherever they were, why he choose it and why he thinks it's safe. Jack opened the tardis doors revelling a large spaced attic. Rose walked out and saw the doctor making himself at home, and at that moment, a mans voice rang out throughout the whole attic, saying intruder alert, over and over again.

The attic door swung open and Sarah Jane smith was standing in the door way, she walked into the light and commanded the voice to stand down, "Sarah Jane smith" the doctor said "doctor, well this is a surprise, and why are you here, no wait let me guess you've got yourself into trouble again","OMG Sarah Jane its so nice to see you again it's felt like years" rose said aloud to break the tension between the doctor and Sarah Jane, "I know the last time I saw you was when the daleks took control of the earth, that wasn't so good, and captain jack good to see you again, I'm sorry we didn't get introduced the last time we met but you know saving the earth, it's a busy job and there's no time for talking" she said "its good to see you to and can I just say what you do is amazing you're an inspiration to me and I would just also like to say" at that point the doctor interrupted "oh stop it jack" "what I cant say hello to anyone we meet now" he replied "oh doctor I really don't mind I can look after myself you taught me how, remember" the doctor fell in to silence once more, as he went to sit down.

Out of no where Sarah Jane said 'Mr smith I need you' and one of the sides in the attic opened and a large computer was revelled, the doctor looked up rather impressively and Sarah Jane started to talk to the computer "Mr smith, can you bring up the judoon warning channel","yes Sarah Jane, just one moment, connecting" this large rhino appeared and began to speak. Mr smith translated the judoon language to English so they could all understand what he was saying, "I am general Carr, a week ago three people killed one of our mercenary's they now need to be found and handed in, if they are not, anybody who helps them will suffer, we want you to look out for rose Tyler, captain jack and the doctor these three people are usually armed and are highly dangerous, under on circumstances should these people be approached without making sure that there not together as they are more dangerous in a group". They were all still looking at Mr smith you had now stopped the connection, so he wouldn't be detected by the judoon. They all looked at the doctor who seemed to be miles away in his thoughts, rose noticed that in all her time travelling with the doctor she saw that he had no idea what to do or how to solve this problem, that faced them in the face, and for the first time in her life, rose was very worried about the events that they were all heading for.

Chapter three

The doctor stood up and looked at rose, "rose, you and jack take the tardis somewhere away from here and carry on with your life's, Sarah you do the same, forget all about me". Rose was now starting to get angry again, "why doctor, I'm not leaving you, and you cant stop me", "rose just go with jack, I'm going to hand myself in to the judoon and tell them that I killed the mercenary and that you two had nothing to do with What happened, and that's where you come in Sarah Jane I need you to use Mr smith to plant fake evidence showing that rose and jack weren't with me and that they weren't together, when the mercenary was killed, and don't start with the lecture this is my choice and I want you to do this for me, please", "Mr smith do as the doctor says no objections", "yes Sarah Jane one moment, rose Tyler was with her mum and captain jack was at the torchwood institute". Rose was now yelling at the doctor, "I'm not leaving you, you cant do this what about everything we've been through and whose going to save the world when you're not around", "jack take rose back to her mum and then take the tardis to a far away planet, ill enable you're teleporting device to make one trip, so you go in the tardis and leave it where wherever you decide to put it then space hop back to earth and carry on with you're life, DO YOU UNDERSTAND", "yes doctor I wont let you down". Then jack picked up rose and took her to the tardis, the doctor used his sonic screwdriver to lock the door so rose couldn't get out but it would only last for a few seconds, just perfect for the tardis to take rose back to her mum. He looked at Sarah Jane and they both knew even without words that this was there final goodbye, he turned to Mr smith and looked back to Sarah Jane who was now crying and decided to leave the attic before the judoon came, "Mr smith send out this message to the closet judoon vessel", "yes doctor connecting now, they can hear you", "thank you Mr smith, this is the doctor I'm calling out to the judoon to say I surrender track this message and you'll find me, ill repeat again I surrender and I'm not putting up a fight".

Within 5 minutes the judoon had entered our solar system and teleported down to the attic, there they found the doctor resting on the chair waiting for them, one of the judoon took of his helmet, "are you the doctor", "well yeah seeing it was my face that sent you the message saying I surrender", "you will come with us to stand trial and to be judged by the shadow proclamation", "well, I suppose I have to don't I". The judoon handcuffed the doctor and beamed him upon there ship. The cell the doctor was put in was damp and dirty he was the only prisoner aboard the ship and he knew that he would be the last prisoner on it for a while, the judoon weren't that good at capturing prisoners and with the war they haven't got enough time. An hour later the judoon came and took the doctor out of the cell, they made there way out of the ship, outside there was an escort waiting for the doctor to take him to his trial, they took the doctor to this kind of tunnel that was quite long, and they walked down it at the end there was a wide room, where stood waiting for the doctor was a firing squad of judoon, they were now pushing the doctor to the centre of this wide open spaced area, so he was in front of the firing squad, one of the judoon stared and the doctor and started to shout, "TAKE AIM, READY, STEADY, FIRE"!.

The judoon shot everyone who was behind the doctor, but not the doctor himself. The doctor looked up at the firing squad and in amazement just started to laugh while he was speaking to them "well this is fun, you missed, you hit your own people, well come on, what you waiting for, shoot me then, get it over and done with", the judoon did not move, instead they lowered there guns, and the leader of the squad stepped forward and began to talk, "you killed our mercenary who was giving information to our enemies about our plans to capture them, we say as you would say thank you", "wait so I helped you out, so could you help me out", "yes, what do you want", "my ship, is a big blue box I've put it somewhere and I cant remember where I put it you couldn't find it could you", "we will contact all our patrol ships to look out for it, we can not promise you anything", "thank you".

Chapter four

Rose was sitting down with her mum and Mickey eating some chips, from there local fish and chips shops, "he just told me and jack to carry on with our lives and forget all about him, I mean I couldn't do that, its like asking Mickey to leave his garage and forget all about the car his building", Jackie started to speak with a reassuring tone to make sure she didn't upset rose, "well personally I love him for doing this, he clearly did it to make sure your life wasn't at risk, that's the only reason he would of sent you back to earth", "where's the tardis rose" said Mickey, "I don't know jack took it somewhere, so it couldn't be traced near me or jack, you know for safety, why?", "I was just thinking the doctor never locked the controls", "yeah so", "you and I can both fly the tardis and if it was here we could use it to track the doctor", "yeah well it isn't here and we probably have no chance of finding it".

Back in Cardiff, jack just arrived at torchwood, he was all alone as his team was out doing a job, he walked towards this kind of boxed room which had all of these devices around it and he pushed a few buttons, a few seconds later the tardis appeared, and the doors opened, the doctor walked out, "thanks jack the device does wok then", "yeah", "I still cant believe you made a device that can locate and bring the tardis to earth by a push of a button, where's rose?" "She's safe with her family she has no idea about what's going on", "good I want it to stay that way", "why can't we tell her?" "Because the daleks are after her, and her safety comes before mine, oh by the way you nearly actually got me killed by the judoon, lucky for you they just thanked me for killing the mercenary, who was transferring information to the daleks", "yeah any news on how the wars going between them", "no but they told me what there plan is and how we come in to it, I better fill you in the general will be here soon, basically me and you will take the tardis and two of the judoon fleets behind the front lines using the new technology we got from unit, while another fleet will pull out from the front lines near Pluto and make there way to help distract the daleks form noticing us sneaking behind them, once behind enemy lines we are going to head to the planet opal where they have set a base up for the new daleks there building, out of the leftovers and organic stuff, once that's happened the war should be shortened by 4 days", "doctor I just cant help thinking about the daleks who are fighting there way through the front lines near Pluto, just so they can get to earth to kill rose", ~"I know and that's why rose can not find out about his because if she does, the thought of her destroying the daleks with the power of the tardis will come back and happen, but this time shell destroy the daleks and everything else in the universe", the doctor looked at jack and jack looked at him ten minutes later, and the general was at the torchwoods base in London the doctor and jack were alerted by this and used the tardis to get there.

The general was standing by the window when the tardis arrived with jack and the doctor. They walked out and the doctor went over to the general, "the humans call this canary wharf", "that isn't important to me doctor, all I care about is winning this war and destroying the daleks", "no were going to end the war and I wouldn't say destroy the daleks, just sending them where they belong, back to the void". The doctor looked back at jack who was scouting the area. To make sure that no one was there and to make sure that no one had traced them and tried to listen in, to hear and pass the plan that was installed for the daleks. The general looked at the doctor then at jack nodded and then teleported on to his ship where he would go back to his base and pass the order to get the two fleets ready to sneak behind the daleks and destroy one of four main bases and one fleet to the front line to help distract the daleks.


End file.
